In the past 30 years, there has been significant progress in the technology and applications of imaging (magnetic resonance imaging, positron emission tomography, ultrasound), spectroscopic (magnetic resonance spectroscopy, near-infrared spectroscopy), and electrophysiological (electromyography) methods. Studies employing these non- and minimally invasive approaches have significantly enhanced, and in some cases even fundamentally altered, our understanding of how muscles function in both the healthy and diseased states. Scientific meetings can potentially play an important role in ensuring that this progress will continue and be enhanced in the future, but there are few opportunities to discuss both the relevant aspects of muscle physiology and the opportunities and limitations presented by these methods. We are therefore organizing an international scientific workshop in order to: 1. Discuss current and future research on skeletal muscle, in health and disease; 2. Feature non- and minimally invasive technologies that are being or have the promise to be applied to relevant human populations, critically evaluating their potential contributions and pitfalls; 3. Emphasize an integrative approach to studying muscle function; 4. Promote the interaction of promising young scientists with established investigators; and 5. Disseminate the findings of the meeting to the scientific and lay communities. The meeting will be held in Nashville, TN on October 20-23, 2005. The preliminary program integrates neuromuscular physiology and technology and includes symposia, poster sessions, plenary lectures, and social functions; the scientific topics include muscle mechanics, muscle metabolism, brain activation and motor control, and the interactions between the cardiovascular and muscular systems. An international audience of 200-250 students, fellows, residents, clinicians, and principal investigators who use imaging, spectroscopic, and electrophysiological methods in their studies of the neuromuscular system is anticipated. In this application we have requested partial support for the trainees to attend and benefit from the workshop; we have also requested support for a minority trainee travel stipend program.